1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a voice messaging system. More particularly, it relates to a voice messaging system such as a telephone answering device which receives and records broadcasted emergency alert system warnings.
2. Background of Related Art
Voice messaging systems (e.g., telephone answering devices (TADs)) are useful devices for both the home and office. Larger voice messaging systems in general work in conjunction with a private branch exchange (PBX) unit to provide voice mailboxes for a large number of users. Smaller voice messaging systems, e.g., telephone answering devices typically operate on a single telephone line and answer an incoming call to an unused (i.e., on-hook) telephone after a predetermined number of rings.
Voice messaging systems and telephone answering devices cause a telephone line to enter an off-hook condition, then play an outgoing message to the caller. After the outgoing message is completed, the caller is allowed to record a voice message on the voice messaging system, e.g., telephone answering device. At a later time, the voice message is replayed by the user, either local to the telephone answering device or via remote connection from another telephone through the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
In order to alert as many people as possible to impending hazards or dangers, the Emergency Alert System (formerly the Emergency Broadcast System) was created. The Emergency Alert System provides messages to persons within particular areas. The messages typically contain important information about an imminent threat to life or property. Examples of such messages include, but are not limited to, 911 system failures, tornado and other severe weather warnings, hazardous material incidents, and evacuation orders.
Emergency alert messages are broadcast by AM radio stations, FM radio stations, and broadcast television stations, as well as by most cable television stations. The Emergency Alert System is specifically designed to be received by automated equipment that would store or rebroadcast warning messages without the need for human intervention. This automation is especially helpful for the stations that broadcast the messages. Unfortunately, while the Emergency Alert System warnings are useful and beneficial to those individuals which happen to have tuned in their radios or televisions in at the time of the message broadcast, those individuals who do not have a television (TV) or radio turned on will not receive the important message, thereby increasing the risk of harm for those individuals.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved Emergency Alert System warning device which will reduce the risk of harm to individuals who do not have a radio or TV turned on when an emergency alert message is transmitted by an appropriate broadcast station.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a telephone system comprises an audio recorder playback module. An emergency broadcast radio receiver and detector module is in communication with the audio recorded playback module. The audio recorder playback module is adapted to record an emergency message received by the emergency broadcast radio receiver.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a telephone system comprises a telephone handset, an emergency broadcast radio receiver and detector module in communication with the audio recorded playback module, and a ring detect circuit. The emergency broadcast radio receiver and detector module is adapted to activate the ring detect circuit upon receipt of a broadcast emergency message, and the telephone handset is adapted to play the emergency message received by the emergency broadcast radio receiver.
A method for receiving and recording a broadcast emergency message in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises receiving an emergency message in a voice messaging system, and recording the emergency message in voice message memory of the voice messaging system for later retrieval and playback by a user.